


【黄饼|论坛体】我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 论坛体，生活UP主辰X游戏实况主彬各种私设
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. 【黄饼|论坛体】我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了（1）

迷城论坛→丛林娱乐→休闲八卦

【HOT】标题：我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

0L楼主

脑袋有点乱，让我来整理一下思绪……

1L

？？？

2L

我点进来看看标题又点出去看看标题再点进来

3L

？？？

4L

这什么2019年度伦理大戏哦

5L

lz快啊！！！

6L

就不能编辑好再发吗，等得难受

7L

我来了我来了，我抱着西瓜走来了！

8L

事情是这样的，LZ我作为一个新入职场社会人，每天在繁复枯燥疲惫的工作之余最大的爱好和慰藉就是在S站看看游戏实况看看各种Vlog和直播，然后我个人有个习惯，比起热门阿婆主更喜欢挖掘小新人看着他们慢慢成长，去年开始就有几个一直持续关注的新人up，我老公和我男朋友就是其中我还挺看好的两个。

9L

……btd举抱了。

10L楼主

dbqbml，我好好说……一开始我先看的是我老公的游戏实况，暂时不透露ID，就叫他B吧，差不多去年夏天开始在S站游戏区更新，吃鸡手游到4399，ps4到ns什么游戏都玩，不算技术流一般是娱乐向，但是也不至于玩得特别差，整体还是挺流畅的，去年秋天那会因为一个恐怖射击游戏稍微上了一下热门火了一点，现在差不多粉丝七八万左右，不算多但是都是活粉互动率特高，每次弹幕评论都特别热闹，然后他实况视频一般不露脸，但是直播心情好了偶尔会露脸，外表看起来是个有点暗黑系的冷酷男孩的感觉，但是一张嘴就……emmmmm……就真的和形象反差特别大……导致每次有新人来评论区都要给人家做心理建设wwww他本人迷之爱撒娇……boss战死了三次以后开始疯狂撒娇求饶你敢信……但是认真下来就做得很好，经常时不时来点特别帅气的骚操作，吐槽剧情也很有趣，能感觉到不是那种硬搞笑点，就天生自带幽默的性格，我可能因为本人就有点慢热也不是那种开朗挂的，所以对这种性格的人特别有好感，很早就关注上了，最开始弹幕喊老公就是跟粉丝一起凑热闹开玩笑，但是每次他看见都会疯狂害羞大声嚷嚷让人不要再叫了超可爱wwwwwww然后弹幕就叫得更疯狂……emmmm……该怎么说他就莫名有种让人忍不住想欺负一下的气息……就、老公对不起我还是很爱你的（。）

11L楼主

然后关于我男朋友，这个就完全另一个领域了，本来我是不怎么看纯生活日常向vlog的，那天就刚好在首页被推了一个视频，随便扫了一眼封面卧槽这什么惊天大帅哥，我都没看标题毫不犹豫点进去了，是个当时美术展的vlog，拍得特好看配乐也好，关键最重要的，人是真的帅，（真的帅。）连直男式死亡怼脸的镜头都能让他演绎出一股男友风……然后当时看评论说是转载的，up本人在S站也有账号，我就立刻爬去关注上了，暂时就叫他H吧，H自己发的视频封面都不放脸所以开始看的人也不是很多，但是那次之后一下多了好多粉，现在也动不动就上热门，他视频一般都是些生活向，探店游玩吃播撸狗什么的，偶尔会有些摄影技巧相关的教程，他本人职业好像是摄影师，所以经常有好多漂亮小哥哥漂亮小姐姐出现在他视频里，就，每天看看都能延年益寿的感觉……

12L楼主

我讲这么多想表达的就是，这两个人真的完全不是同一个次元的，S站不在一个区，关注列表里都没有重合，我追了一年从没想过他们会有任何一点点交集，就连一丝念头都没出现过，就算当时别人这样告诉我我都只会哈哈大笑那种，直到那一天！！！！！！！

13L

靠我觉得我知道你老公是谁，不，那明明是我老公，我老公世最可（大声

14L

有图我才能确定你说的帅哥是不是真帅哥

15L

……你们对lz那一天到底发生了什么就不好奇吗？？？

16L

最近热度不错的话，去热门里随便翻翻就能找出来了吧，就算游戏区不太好找，生活区热门不就那么几个嘛

17L

继续继续！！（猛嗑瓜子）

18L楼主

首先我要声明一下，这个帖子里我所有的发现都不是锤，纯粹就是我自己脑袋一热的发散联想，ID我就不说了，各位解码了的也不要去人家视频或者微博上说些奇怪的话啊，求求了，真的求求了，如果觉得特别牵强的话请毫不犹豫打醒我（哭）我已经被这只有我自己发现的事情搞到快失眠了……不说出来我真心要死求了

19L

哈哈哈哈哈哈摸摸你，LZ你港，我帮你鉴定

20L

好好好，，来吧来吧

21L

道理我都懂，但是我真的想看帅哥，哪个好心人私我一下，我保证不去瞎说我就悄悄舔

22L

爬去S站用关键词搜了一圈，没搜到，气哭

23L

讲道理，就算认识也没啥吧，怎么就变成搞一起了

24L

我也觉得，看起来无关但是关系好的人多了去了，lz是不是少见多怪有点

25L

急着上课 M一下蹲后续

26L楼主

关于关系好这个我开始也是那么想的但是后来……这样我先从那天说起

27L楼主

那是上周二晚上半夜两三点，B突然毫无预警地开了直播，他说因为之前一周一直忙着搬家刚把屋子收拾好一想好久没直播了想起来就开了正好试试设备什么的，注意这里才是我脑子里第一次同时想到他们两个人，因为H每周五更新，然后他之前说因为找房子没时间剪视频可能要停一两周，当时B说完我就想怎么都这几天搬家，但是也没多想，就觉得和每个UP都有个在装修的邻居一样自然。

28L

这个说巧不巧的微妙感……emmmmmm……

29L

有点意思，听lz语气还有别的呗，不然也不至于把lz憋成这样wwwww

30L

lz想说的跟我想的是一样的发展吗？

31L

（搓手手）

32L楼主

那次虽然是直播但是b没露脸，差不多十分钟的时候说等一下然后就把声音关了，也不知道发生什么，过会就又把声音打开了，打开之后又朝着远处说了一句什么少加水blablabla，重点来了，我听见一个男的回答他知道了知道了……虽然声音听起来很远但是不至于听错，当时我就天灵盖仿佛被雷劈了一样，那声音虽然就短短两句还不怎么清晰，可那一种微妙的熟悉完全无法忽略，但是当时我就是死活想不起来到底在哪听过，弹幕问b是谁他就打着哈哈也不说，就那么过去了，但是那声音时不时就回荡在我脑海里，就像一个在哪听见熟悉的旋律就是想不起歌名那种难受，让我难受了快一星期。

33L

卧槽我太理解那种难受了！！！太难受了！！！！

34L

按剧情分析那声音是H呗？

35L楼主

以前b的直播实况也不是没出现过别人，但是大多数都是他认识的其他游戏up主，他也会直接介绍是谁，但是这个，大半夜两点突然出现也不说是谁，就很迷，这事情在我脑子里放了好几天，想也想不起来忘也忘不掉，正在我绝望地想放弃的时候，H在周五准时更新了！应该是他之前拍的才剪好的，然后里面他要给设计系的小姐姐拍毕业作品的照片，当时小姐姐跟他讲完要的效果以后他就回答了一句知道了，当时我又有了那种熟悉的天灵盖被一道雷劈了下来的感觉……怎么想都跟深深刻在我记忆力那个声音完全一样，比较惨的是B直播那次因为太突然没人录，找不到声音来对比，甚至一度让我怀疑是不是我出现了幻觉……但是这期vlog还有一点引起了敏锐的我的注意，就是之前B直播时候一边玩一边哼一首歌，弹幕有人问他就说了，是一个还挺小众的地下说唱组合的歌，特别新刚出没多久，然后这次H的BGM就也是这首歌……当然不排除只是巧合，但是就真的好！巧！呀！！！

36L

hhh感受到了lz的逐渐癫狂

37L

怎么说呢，想说想多了，又觉得还挺真的，但是又觉得没什么

38L

全贴看下来，不管真假，我觉得有点好吃（？

39L

也可能就是普通朋友一起合租？

40L

那也可能是xql一起合租。

41L

没准就朋友来过个夜啥的，这年头谁还没个朋友啊

42L

腐眼看人基

43L

lz不能就光这些吧？就很正常啊，不算搞起来

44L

但是要是俩帅哥我愿意当他们搞了

45L

ls你wwwwwwwww

46L

蹲了两天没人私信我，于是我努力解码ID之后看了一圈回来了，就只想说……我不管！！！我要嗑！！！

47L

？？？？

48L

b真的巨尼玛可爱，看他热度最高那个视频，boss战举着枪秦王绕柱一边哭喊一边求饶简直想替他冲进游戏里打boss了哈哈哈哈哈哈，h居然是个泪痣美少年（真的美）终于理解lz为什么要在括号里各种重申了……真的好看，我爱这种反差cp，简直完美人设

49L

泪痣？……啊……这个基本就透明码了啊，s站生活区热门男up只有一个有泪痣啊

50L

？？？那个秦王绕柱打boss是不是被人截出来发过，听描述我好像在微博上看见过

51L

ls说对了，就是那个

52L

（狂奔去关注）

53L

什么啊你们只要是俩男的就行吗？

54L

那可不。

55L

hhhhh太直白了吧

56L

我不行，我要俩帅哥才可

57L

lz你还在吗，我是唯一还好奇真相的人了，你要说只有这些我就要掀桌子了

58L楼主

不，我在打字

59L

等您！！！！

60L

等您！！

61L楼主

有点长，稍等

62L

我一边看B的实况一边等，在我笑死之前请一定要写完啊，我觉得我撑不了多久了

63L

……这么有趣吗？私个地址呗……真的不想去自己找……

64L

推荐他露脸穿黑无袖直播玩恐怖小游戏那次，我记得有录屏，他从椅子上吓到下滑消失wwww真的消失wwwwwww回来抱着个羊驼毛绒玩具才玩完wwwwww那羊驼脸全程直视镜头存在感巨强[羊驼凝视镜头高糊截图.jpg]

65L

[摄影Vlog截图.jpg]H最新更新完全秋日男友啊……世界上这么好看的小哥哥怎么就不能出现在我周围呢

66L

所以你们已经完全放弃打码了吗？

67L

害，反正又没锤，我看最后也就走成舔颜帖，多看看脸还开心点

68L

nsdd。

69L

LZ好久啊，这是要憋个大的吗？

70L楼主

好了我来了，当时在脑海中有了这一个没啥证据的猜测之后，我开始扭头去他俩微博想看看有没有什么之前忽略的蛛丝马迹……B微博发得特别少，经常就是直播通知和实况转发，偶尔会推荐点音乐，关于私生活的不太多，于是我从H下手，这俩极与极似的，一个人不发，另一个人发得贼多……在我下班黑着眼眶熬着夜花好几个小时翻到去年之后，有一条微博突然吸引了我的注意，这条本来没什么特别的，H养了一只狗人尽皆知，那条微博就是一个正方形加了特别特别厚滤镜的小图片，图上应该是床上，被子底下伸出来两只手拽着被子蒙住脑袋，然后狗狗躺在旁边压着那两只手在睡觉，配的文字是可爱（小心心），原来看没觉得有什么问题，现在突然就觉得不太对了，画面里手挡着脸那个人从旁边露出几缕头发，原本我认为那个发色是滤镜的原因显得深，但是现在看来那时候H头发是偏浅的亚麻金色，就算是滤镜加阴影也不至于暗成那样，然后那人的胳膊虽然只漏出一小节，但是你们都看过H的肤色啊！雪白雪白的！就算是滤镜也不是那个色调吧……在意识到这一点的同时我去翻了B的微博，没有图，于是我又去看了同期他的直播，虽然只有一次露脸还带着帽子，但是！扭头的时候就能看见他头发染的是有点红棕的暗色，肤色就更不说了，至少比H本人像图上的人吧，你们来帮我看看是不是我瞎想的！如果是就快打醒我！！！！[微博配图.jpg][直播高糊截图,jpg]

71L

emmmmmmmmmmmmmm……

72L

LZ，虽然你让我打醒你，可是我现在满脑子回响的都是我嗑到真的了……

73L

不是，这怎么看都不是H啊当时都没有人发现吗？

74L楼主

当时他也不是很火，这照片也很久以前了……当时我记得他也就千百来个粉丝……我看见时候虽然也感觉不像但是觉得要么是滤镜要么是以前的图，就没多想……而且ggami占那么大位置，就光看狗狗了

75L

钢针他要只想炫耀狗狗完全可以找别的拍不到人角度……这手法百分之百就是想让人看见……故意的……

76L

ls你又知道了，你在他床底下啊？

77L

但是我觉得说得有道理

78L

不过就算不是H，也不一定是B啊

79L

ls你发现了华点

80L

但是那个骨关节怎么看都不像姑娘，我是彻底没戏了，输在起点，难过

81L

不是，住在一起不代表就是真·在一起吧……

82L

不是，如果没在一起那用得着这么避讳吗，H的视频里经常有人客串的，如果是普通室友那完全可以大方介绍吧

83L

不是，你们为什么都要说不是

84L

或者他俩其实关系一点都不好，迫于压力才住在一起，维持表面的和平什么的

85L

你狗血电视剧看多了吧

86L

狗血有什么不好！！！我爱狗血！！

87L

H：别误会，我不是自愿和你住在一起的，等赚够钱我就会离开 B：没关系，只有这段回忆了就足够了（悲切+仰头）

88L

……OOC警告，以B的脾气绝对会开始滋儿哇乱叫然后小拳锤他胸口（但是那个仰头真的好灵魂hhhhh）

89L

…………我都不知道LS和LSS谁更OOC了……

90L

好吧我来整理一下，目前大概能知道1：B搬家之后和别人一起住，不知道是暂住还是合住 2：H疑似非单身两个人之间唯一的联系就是LZ觉得B室友和H声音像……是不是太站不住脚了？

91L楼主

是

92L楼主

所以我后来又去看了别的

93L

……LZ你真了不起

94L

怎么说呢，为你的精神感动了真的，你是铁了心要把他俩锤成真的

95L

LZ还记得他们是你老公和男朋友吗？

96L

写作：我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

读作：我不管我老公和我男朋友必须在一起

TBC


	2. 【黄饼|论坛体】我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了（2）

迷城论坛→丛林娱乐→休闲八卦

【HOT】标题：我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

97L楼主

今天太晚了，我明天再继续……大家也早点睡吧

98L

好的，LZ晚安~（虽然我嘴里这样说，但是手指毫不犹豫点开了B的恐怖小游戏实况合集。

99L

早点回来哦！

100L

噗LLS你是另一个我，本来说看完第五期就不看了但是自动播到下一期我就……

101L

在看H日料店吃播的我已经快死了，他吃饭好可爱啊，看着特别香，我要死了，家里连包方便面都没有

102L

……呃，看见这贴飘在首页兴冲冲点进来吃瓜，看到后头发现吃到我最喜欢的UP身上了……不知道该说什么好……心情太复杂了……H真的是我理想型啊……………………简直有种远距离恋爱破碎的悲痛

103L

我有个疑问诶楼主，你说觉得他们搞一起是就玩在一起还是真的一起的一起啊？我这两天也去看他们挺多视频了，就都还挺直男的感觉？

104L

lz不是说了一开始也觉得关系好而已，就说明后来觉得不是了呗

105L

H直男？呵呵，真的吗？

106L

H怎么了你有话就说别阴阳怪气

107L管理员

注意语气，掐架抽楼

108L

还能怎么了不就是那种看见小哥哥干净漂亮性格温柔就说人娘说人基的那种ZNA

109L

等会儿？H温柔吗？？？

110L

已被管理员删除

111L

人家有正经职业好好工作业余时间拍个视频好看又有趣关键人还就是帅，不比你个只会敲键盘的强多了

112L

姐妹别搭理他了，这种刷存在感的现实卢瑟越理他越蹦跶

113L

妈呀，这楼都进黑了，这贴终于要火了吗

114L

LZ你去哪了……我好想你

115L

104L，H不温柔吗？……看视频觉得是个性格特温顺的小哥哥啊，虽然我只看了一点

116L

也不是不温柔……就是我算是粉他时间不长不短有那么一俩月的，就感觉他有时候微微会带着那么点腹黑？的感觉，虽然确实大多数视频挺温柔可爱，不过视频都是他一个人比较多，但是你看他如果跟别人互动的话也挺热闹活泼话痨爱开玩笑的

117L楼主

我回来了！这几天工作有点忙天天加班没来得及整理，要说之前说的都只让我觉得这俩人或许大概有些关系的话，这次这个才是让我灵光一现觉得他们搞上了的导火索

118L

刚开始导火索啊，铺垫好长

119L

楼主你可算来了！！！！等你等得我都把B逃生的视频刷两遍了……话说有人知道他抱着的羊驼哪能买到吗，被盯着看久了越看越魔性好想要

120L

LZ！！！！

121L

我来了！！！！

122L

蹲！

123L楼主

去年大概九十月那会，H有一期Vlog是给杂志拍照，那次主题和宠物有关，好多人带了自己的宠物过去，开始他坐在那和模特小姐姐聊天，说了一下今天安排和主题构思什么的，后来小姐姐突然就转头看他然后说你家属呢不是要来吗，H笑，说对我家属要来，又拿手机看了一眼说应该快了，俩人又聊了一会，接着大概是有人过来了，H和小姐姐都突然一起往镜头外的一个方向看，关键是，你们看过的人应该知道，H当时的表情啊，真是一瞬间笑得眼睛都眯起来，那个样子就眼里完全藏不住笑意，春风一样，一边笑一边说我家属来了，说这句话的时候都没有看镜头就一直看着镜头外的那个方向，然后ggami就跑进了画面里被他抱起来……我之前特别理所当然就认为他说的家属就是ggami啊，就很自然嘛……但是后来我回头再看，看着看着就觉得不太对，模特小姐姐在旁边，虽然只露了个胳膊，但是那个方向明显在和画面外的什么人说话，H一边对着ggami亲亲抱抱举高高一边也和镜头外的什么人说了几句，不过因为消音加了BGM就不知道说了什么[抱着狗狗说话的截图.jpg]，2是他后来一直在那撸狗，要拍摄的时候就把ggami递给了另外一个人，当时能看见对方接过来的手，虽然就短短一瞬间！我还是截到了图！[ggami怼脸大特写.jpg]，开始我就想当然认为是工作人员来看着狗狗不让它乱跑，但是现在想，ggami也不可能自己就打车跑过来啊，肯定是有人给它送过来，能把狗狗接过来的这种关系非亲非故大概率不可能吧，那假设这个人是个熟人，并且留在现场看着狗狗的话自然就是露手这个人，现在我们来再看，这个肤色！这个手腕上！！这个手链，眼熟吗！！1！[完全马赛克高糊截图.jpg]

124L

……dbqlz我只看见一片灰色块块……

125L

楼主你冷静点，我怎么从字面上都看出你的破音了hhhhhh

126L

卧槽！卧槽卧槽！！我看出来了！B戴过的手链啊这个是

127L楼主

[游戏直播截图.jpg][手腕放大截图.jpg]来吧你们自己看吧，如果不是同一款请骂醒我。

128L

抱狗那张实在看不清完整的啊，不过只看宽度和那一个坠下来的挂饰倒是像一样的

129L

好像还真？

130L

我记得这期！！H笑眯眯的样子巨好看，就坐在那仰头往画面外头看，当时我还在心说人不如狗

131L

看完楼主更新我赶紧把这期找出来重温了一下，突然发现一个细节[截图.gif]你们仔细看，H是一直看着远处等ggami跑到他脚边才低头的，就很明显一开始视线放的地方不是ggami而是带他来的那个人身上

132L

说实话，这所有事情单拎出来都特别日常完全没什么大不了的，可是放一块吧，怎么就那么不对劲呢……

133L楼主

是吧！！！我就是这样被逐渐逼疯……实在憋不住了来发了这个贴……想求他们给我个痛快……

134L

说句不怕被打的，我觉得看H站在那跟镜头外说话时候那个向下的视线角度，B石锤没跑了。

135L

哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你这个魔鬼

136L

我xtms

137L

草（中日双语）

138L

B要顺着网线爬过来跟你拼命了

139L

让他来

140L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈瞎说什么大实话

141L

胡说八道我老公跟boss绕圈时候两米八！！！

142L

怎么说呢，如果就朋友来帮忙送个狗什么的，按H的性格不可能不介绍吧，印象里他路上碰见熟人都会跟观众介绍是谁的，还有如果家属说的不是ggami的话，这个称呼就真的很微妙了，真的家人就算不想露脸他也不至于这么藏着掖着啊，尤其是，这个称呼最先不是他自己说，还是小姐姐这么说的，不就是不太熟的朋友们说起对方男女朋友经常用的代称嘛……

143L

没那么复杂，这年纪的有几个平时聊天说自己家属指的是家里人啊，很明显了

144L

看下来感觉H非单身这件事似乎比较真，但是相手是不是B，还差点锤

145L楼主

没有！所有都不是锤！都只是我的脑补！！！！不要上升真人！！！！

146L

……LZ你觉得现在说这些话还来得及吗

147L

你拍拍胸口问问自己这话你自己信吗

148L

别这样wwww面对现实吧

149L

卧槽，B微博发自拍了！

150L

？？？？？

151L

不玩游戏时候真的好帅一男的

152L

wwww什么叫不玩游戏的时候，B玩游戏时候也可以很帅的好吗

153L

我可了！

154L

太酷了吧，话说他穿衣风格怎么感觉那么黑泡，其实我对黑泡风很一般不过看他穿就很合适

155L

B不说话的时候真的是个酷盖

156L

只看他人真的完全想象不到会是那么个性格，小声说追了他挺久的了，到现在都还时不时觉得精分……抱着当女友粉的心情来的最后默默当了妈

157L

当妈可还行hhhh

158L

难道只有我是被他的游（硬）戏（核）技（撒）术（娇）圈粉的吗

159L

你不是一个人！！！

160L

原来他还知道手机能自拍呀！

161L

噗，ls我看见你给他这条评论了

162L

这身真的好帅，喜欢那个项链[自拍.jpg]

163L

好不容易发个自拍结果文案还是直播通知，希望他以后每次直播通知都放自拍

164L

刚吃完瓜就看见他这张脸还有那么点dokidoki呢

165L

……LZ你在吗？我刚刚突然发现了一个……有点感觉不得了的事情，但是又不确定…………我现在突然特别理解你的心情了（手动笑哭）………………

166L

？？？姐妹别怕！大声说出来！！！！

167L

为什么看一样的东西你们就能看出什么我就出了说帅就是哈哈哈

168L

161L快发出来让大家帮你康康

169L

别怕我们承受的来

170L

好吧，我因为平时是个运营找同款账号的追星女孩，所以B这自拍一更新我就条件反射地想去看看都是些啥牌子，帽子上衣都找完了（顺便这位哥真是个少爷……）就找到项链上，在官网看了一眼正好本市有两个专卖店，一个在城西但是正在装修，还有一个在…………九区商业街那边，我一看这地址就完全没办法阻止脑内奔腾的联想了…………

171L

九区，卧槽，这不是之前我男朋友看电影去的地方吗……我还心说他就看个电影怎么跑那么老远

172L

不知道说什么，就说一句ls醒醒吧他越来越不可能是你npy了

173L

H看完电影切镜头之前不是还说过要去买点东西么

174L

所以这项链是H送的？

175L

惊呆了

176L

居然连上了

177L

怎么回事H就去了趟九区就是他送的了？？？拉郎麻烦讲基本法吧

178L

yjgj，那项链还挺符合H审美的

179L

没人盖章啊，觉得不是就好好说，这楼不就都在猜嘛，急什么啊

180L

不过这个硬说也挺牵强的吧，城东最大商区就九区那边了，去一趟顺便买点东西也没什么特别的，B就一个项链的话在哪买的都有可能，而且也不一定就是最近的

181L

话是这么说没错，啊，我心里这小小的遗憾是怎么回事

182L

LS我懂，理智让我保持冷静，可怎么就QAQ

183L

库亚希！！！！

184L

……就算没锤，我脑内拉郎也能活下去的，性格活泼的酷盖和温柔漂亮小哥哥想想就好吃啊

185L

ls太会自我安慰了，我不行我刻不下去硬糖

186L

B生日好像是八月十一号

187L

？？？突然

188L

刚去看微博和S站资料都隐藏了，但是他邮箱地址里有个0811

189L

so what？

190L

一秒钟没跟上怎么话题突然转移到这上了

191L

是想说那是H送的生日礼物吗

192L

没锤没用啊

193L楼主

等我一下，我想起一件事

194L

LZ这句话让我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了

195L

？？？！！！！

196L楼主

因为记不太清楚了我要去西安确认一下

197L

lz语气这么冷静wwww可是错别字透露了你的激动wwwwwww

198L

西安hhhhh

199L

怎么感觉有一种暴风雨前的宁静

200L

估计是个大的

201L

搓手手

202L

lz好了吗

203L

我好紧张

204L楼主

我回来了，刚看到姑娘发的项链那个，立刻想起了一件事，因为是去年的事情了所以记不太清楚日子，刚去确认了一下……

205L楼主

[5天前订的东西今天才跟我说没货，心态崩了（手动再见）.jpg]这是H去年八月10号的一条微博，评论里有粉丝说好事多磨，然后他回复说着急送人的。

206L

？？？？这日期？？？？

207L

疯了

208L楼主

啊啊啊给我个痛快吧！！！受不了了！！！！（揪头发）

209L

卧槽，这要说巧合就有点……

210L

……绝了，我本来是抱着看戏的心情来的，现在越来越觉得嗑到真的了……

211L

楼主要坚强！！

212L

感觉见证了一件了不起的大事

213L

！！！！！震惊我妈

214L

全世界就只能B八月过生日吗？H也没说那是生日礼物啊，我整个楼都看下来了根本没觉得他俩有什么关系，随便换谁都说得通

215L

不是，ls你要说没实锤我同意，但是随便换谁，你换一个我看看？……

216L

巧合超过三件以上就不能再叫巧合了吧

217L

合着B今天这是暗搓搓秀恩爱吗……

218L

emmmmmm……

219L

……突然就有点生气了呢！

TBC

离真正秀恩爱的日子还早着呢hhhhh


	3. 【黄饼|论坛体】我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了（3）

迷城论坛→丛林娱乐→休闲八卦

【HOT】标题：我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

220L

如果是真的，那他们认识还挺久了

221L

每年这么认真准备生日礼物的帅哥男朋友，果然不可能是我的

222L

wwwww

223L

那个狗狗跟ggami好像

224L

也没准就是普通朋友，关系特好的那种，送礼物很正常

225L

普通朋友到底有什么好藏的……

226L

人家可能有自己理由呢，就算没理由人家乐意不行啊

227L

算了我还是当拉郎嗑吧，每次看着点希望完了就被打击，累了

228L

再这样我真的忍不住去评论里问了，就说项链好看哪买的也行

229L

ls你以为我没问过吗，他刚发我就问了，然而他没回

230L

其实也不是多执着他俩非得怎么着，可是就看完这贴补完他们视频以后，就还挺喜欢俩人的，怎么说，就有一种希望喜欢的孩子一起玩的心情？

231L

对对对，就喜欢的小孩和喜欢的小孩一起玩，双倍喜欢

232L

可我内心深处还是觉得有点真

233L

LZ也消失了，估计等下次有动静才会出现吧

234L

我也走了，明天B直播，我要仔细盯着看能不能看出什么

235L

天，你们看直播了么，不想活了，B说最近工作开始忙了要没时间做实况……整个人都不好了我，我的快乐源泉离我而去

236L

自从看了这贴每天下班都指着他们视频活，突然失去希望

237L

说要忙至少一个月，还可能更长，窒息

238L

没关系你们可以把现有的再重新撸几遍，没准还能发现什么没注意到的细节

239L

他是干什么的啊，好像没听人说过

240L

不知道，但是看起来不像朝九晚五上班族，大概率是自由职业

241L

哎，好多非职业up都是工作一忙慢慢就淡出了……希望B不会这样……

242L

毕竟现实生活比网络和游戏更重要，理解一下吧

243L

他不出现那我还怎么吃糖，我不依我不依

244L

人家的人生比你吃糖重要啊ls

245L

只能指着H续命了，还好我还有定时更新的男朋友

246L

帅哥如果能偶尔开开直播就好了

247L

……帅哥不光没开直播，帅哥还说下周要出差，之后又要断更，你们tm是要回老家结婚吗？？？直说行不行？？？我给你们包红包啊！！！

248L

刚看H微博本来想要来哭诉，楼上一下给我看笑了，现在就边哭边笑，我旁边座位跟看傻子似的看我

249L

太惨了……活不下去了

250L

怎么连断更都一起啊……不会真一起干啥去吧

251L

也不算一起，B表示直播完就匿了，H下周才开始，而且会把手头存货发一下

252L

虽然气氛有点丧，但是我还是想问，有人注意到B直播时候家里的狗叫声了么，一开始我以为是窗外或者隔壁，但是后来发现狗一叫他就看右边，右边明明就是冲着别的屋子的门……

253L

我我我，但是因为内容太伤心导致我都没在意这个，现在想起来，狗叫了两次两次他都往右看的

254L

也妹听说他养狗了啊

255L

也妹说是他养的呀

256L

H表示有话要说

257L

可是一天没有他和ggami的铜矿就一天没有锤

258L

LZ还是没来，伤心到弃楼了么

259L

楼主消失好久了……

260L

……我每天点进来看看，然后默默退出去

261L

前几天都掉到十页之外了……刚看见这贴在首页还以为有新动向了……

262L

彻底凉了

263L

到头来也没吃到一口真瓜，我哭了

264L

算了，脑补也补的挺爽的……新福特上都有文了你们去看了么……

265L

求指路！

266L

也就几篇，你去搜一下俩人id就有

267L

[片场自拍1.jpg][片场自拍2.jpg]

268L

？？？

269L

这是什么？

270L

这谁？

271L

[自拍远处沙发放大截图.jpg]

272L

卧槽，告诉我是我想的那样？

273L

我连滚带爬跑过来发帖，你们还记得上个月B直播哼过和H当BGM的那首歌么，我因为喜欢那首歌就跑去网义关注了那个组合，结果什么资料都没有，封面就写个歌名，网上到处翻了半天也没找到信息，然后前一阵一个一直关注的音乐人微博讲了这个组合，说是一个叫方灿的歌手和另外两个人一起组的，我就跑去把他关注上了，然后刚才他发了自拍，说过一阵有新东西给大家，然后、那个自拍里、远处、沙发上、那俩脑袋……我就怎么看，怎么觉得眼熟……虽然就一近乎背影的角度但是…………真的怎么看都………………

274L

一更新看一陌生帅哥大脸给我吓一跳，还以为谁发错贴了

275L

我死了我又活了！！！！！！！！！！

276L

不是这角度也太背面了……而且就肩膀到脑袋顶这一点……就凭这一点说是他们……这特么肯定就是他们！！！！！！！

277L

怎么感觉…………好甜？他俩是这种画风吗？？？？跟我想的不一样

278L

B靠在H肩膀上显得好小只啊我去

279L楼主

？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！！AAAAAaaaaAAAAa

280L

LZ你来啦wwwww

281L

楼主Are you OK？

282L

[沙发放大截图（自修调色版）.jpg]

283L

图做得好棒，这什么纯情偶像剧

284L楼主

我就说！！！我说什么来着！！！！！

285L

LZ你嗑到真的啦！！！！

286L

我也嗑到真的了！！！！！！！

287L

脱去粉丝滤镜，这也怎么看都是他俩，这是第一次现实铜矿吧，泪奔了，我要纪念下这伟大的日子

288L楼主

我这段时间的死去活来没有白费，哇的一声哭出来

289L

真的，要说这样的身高体型差和这发型还是巧合就有点强词夺理了

290L

H胳膊还搭着椅背让B靠着，好像把他整个人都揽过来的样子，看那个肩膀啊完全男友力爆炸，擦，别人的男朋友果然从来不让我失望

291L

所以这次停更他俩真的是因为一起工作啊，H是摄影师，B干什么的？这是在拍啥？

292L

不知道你们有没有仔细听过BGM那首歌和那个组合的其他歌，其中一个人声音在有些时候和B很像，我开始以为他直播唱的时候是因为喜欢所以学着歌手声音唱得像，现在这么一看，B很有可能就是三个人其中一个……

293L

？？？？（马上点开网义

294L

那个有时候会压嗓rap说得巨NB那个吗？？？

295L

肯定就是了啊其他两个声音一点都不像他嘛

296L

卧槽了………………他在我心中形象瞬间高大伟岸了起来

297L

妈妈我搞了个好牛逼的男人！！！！！突然对他有了种可远观不可亵玩的心情怎么wwwwwwwwww

298L

别慌，反正你也玩不到（。

299L

…………之前对黑泡不太感兴趣，听完也不太懂，就觉得好厉害的样子

300L

本来以为看他脸和看他玩游戏就很精分了…………现在我已经精分到开始迷茫

301L

所以这个是在拍MV？期待了

302L

我老公不愧是我老公啊啊啊啊

303L

ls几个菜啊喝成这样

304L

H大摄影师搂紧了B的肩膀笑笑不说话

305L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈LS我脑内有画面了

306L

H这个背影真实偶像剧男主

307L

我们独自拍电影

308L

但是这也就只能证明他俩认识并且一起工作……说在一起的锤也算不上

309L

靠，不认识我靠脑补就能让他们大战三百回合，何况认识呢

310L楼主

真的，首先只要能证明不是我幻觉我就满足了，那段时间憋得我太难受了，每天怀疑自己臆想症

311L

LZ是你敏锐的眼光独到的见解让我发现了这一对宝藏！！！！

312L

至少说明关系好到能抱在一起睡觉觉（可爱）

313L

LS这话说的，好像不对又好像没什么不对hhhhhhhhh

314L

这贴好绝，每次以为要凉的时候都能垂死病中惊坐起

315L

不敢当不敢当

316L

全是沾了蒸煮的光

317L

就、还挺押韵wwwwwwwww

TBC


	4. 【黄饼|论坛体】我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了（4）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论坛体，生活UP主辰X游戏实况主彬→进化→摄影师辰X歌手彬

迷城论坛→丛林娱乐→休闲八卦

【HOT】标题：我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

318L

我天，有人跑这条微博下头艾特H了

319L

卧槽，好慌，第一次真相碰撞

320L

还有艾特B的，有点孩怕又有点期待……这复杂的心情

321L

在人个人微博底下刷这个不好吧

322L

刷……倒还没刷起来，就几条……毕竟这贴，也没多火（面对现实

323L

H回了！！！……[回复：……哥.jpg]

324L

果然是他，我已经不感到惊讶了hhhhhhhh，感觉他们还挺熟的？

325L

一块工作能不熟吗，灿哥回好快wwwwww[不好意思没看见你们.jpg]

326L

！！！你们！！！！

327L

你们！！！！！

328L

“你们！！”

329L

好了，我知道了，我懂了

330L

B为啥不回复呀

331L

没人问他俩什么关系吗

332L

有，但是没人回

333L

我儿子可能害羞

334L

我角着他工作场所靠着人家睡觉的时候可一点不害羞

335L

没有正面照有点遗憾，想感受下别人甜甜的撒浪❤

336L

真的这气氛恬静得出乎意料

337L

就靠着睡个觉你们真能脑啊，我坐公共汽车不小心靠人睡着了也甜甜撒浪呗

338L

ls你要长他俩这样我也能当甜甜的撒浪，我ok的

339L

……

340L

你们一定想象不到我刚刚都经历了些什么。

341L

？？？又怎么了？

342L

到现在我都还是懵的……给我打字的时间整理一下

343L

又有大的了？？！！！！

344L

坐等！！！！

345L

340L慢慢来！

346L

蹲！！！不过到现在发生什么我都不惊讶了

347L

是这样的，今天有个我喜欢了挺久的组合在Y市Livehouse有个拼盘演出，我三个月之前就买了票很期待，结果今天突然被通知加班，好不容易紧赶慢赶弄完了外面还下雨，各种堵车打不着车，本来都想放弃不去了，但是又想他们下次再来这儿演出又不知道什么时候了就还是坚持去了，去的时候已经开演一阵，我也不知道我喜欢那个组合演出过没过，观众也都已经围在前面我也挤不进去，最后就踩着高跟鞋半身湿透站在最后面硬看，嗨都嗨不动……但是就在这时候台上换了新嘉宾，虽然仨人都戴着棒球帽还压特别低也看不清脸，但是其中有个人，整体轮（身）廓（高）就散发着熟悉感，我也是被大雨淋得都迟钝了，还没反应过来的时候旁边又过来一个人，当时我实在腿疼不想跟人挤就站得挺靠后的周围没什么人，突然有个人站旁边我就瞟了一眼，一瞟我就愣了……没人会认错H的脸！！！！！！！！

348L

他穿了一长风衣，拿着相机一直朝舞台拍照，然后挪位置的时候就往我这边走了几步，估计也是没注意到我，突然发现这还有个人就也愣了一下跟我说了声不好意思就挪开点，又拍了几张就赶紧从侧面通道往舞台那边走了…………虽然总共可能也就二十来秒，但是近距离感受了那张脸之后我整个人都处在震惊中，B后来跟观众喊话我都没来得及尖叫就错过了，啊啊啊啊……然后B他们组合现场真的很棒，MC说他们是神秘嘉宾，第一次上舞台，说实话台风非常老练完全没有缺乏经验新人的感觉，大概就是有实力的人天生自带的自信吧，我回去会好好听听他们的歌的，而且B舞台上真的一点没有视频里那个撒娇时候的影子……一抠抠都没有……就完全炸场完全NB，我前面有俩汉子吼得好大声……怎么说呢一开始看说他搞音乐还觉得没什么实感，看完舞台才觉得他就是干这个的……现在比起实况，竟然发自内心更多的想看他演出了…………

349L

LS你真是天选之人………………我已经说不出羡慕的话了

350L

哇……被说得我也好想看一次B的现场啊……

351L

真的，我在大雨里打车的时候也不知道是什么意志力冥冥中让我坚持住了……

352L

今天起我就是B的歌迷乐。

353L

柠檬树下你和我。

354L

为什么！！！我就！！！遇不到！！！！

355L

而且还一下遇见俩……绝了简直

356L

所以H是全程跟拍的意思啊，不知道B在那待多久

357L

H和视频里一样吗

358L

不一样，比视频好看好多……个子高，宽肩窄腰皮肤特好，他跟我说不好意思那会泪痣都在发光，我觉得他不该当摄影师该转职成为偶像出道（正色）

359L楼主

不愧是我老公和我男朋友，好棒俩男的，呜呜呜呜呜呜，那340l你看到他们互动了吗

360L

这点我也觉得有点可惜，因为站的位置太靠后，H到舞台前排我就完全看不见了……但是B唱第二首歌时候有一段走到舞台边上蹲下来指了一下前头，不知道是和观众还是谁互动了一下

361L

没想到LZ开始坐等吃瓜了wwwwww

362L楼主

谁有瓜谁是爸爸

363L

啊哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈你们快看这下班图，这是别的组合粉丝拍的路透，但是你看后面远处举伞往车走那俩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

364L

[B举着雨伞，H脑门顶着伞边.jpg]

365L

噗……这才是我认识的B干得出来的事hhhhhhhhh

366L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈儿砸你回头看看你男朋友好吗！！！！

367L

都这样了H还坚持靠那么近一起走，是真爱了

368L

怎么有种月刊少女野崎君的既视感

369L楼主

老公啊还是让我男朋友给你打伞吧wwwww

370L

我特么居然真实笑出声了

371L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或或或或哈哈哈

372L

不行了这什么笨蛋情侣画风

373L

……看得越多，这俩人的印象在我脑子里就越发走偏……

374L

H也不出声就那么顶着伞跟着走也很可以了

375L

嘶……B那个身板我老觉得他一拳能打死十个我，怎么在H旁边就全身散发一股小鸟依人的气息

376L

可能因为H在B旁边总是全身散发着男友力吧

377L

ls真相了

378L

他们现在在W步行街逛大街

379L

？LS怎么知道

380L

…………他俩刚从我眼前走过去……………………………………

381L

……我要骂人了。

382L

？？？？

383L

来吧我可以承受

384L

！！！！！！

385L

为什么感觉全世界都在偶遇他们

386L

我是来旅游的，看340L说他们在Y市还觉得挺巧的也没多想，刚雨差不多停了就说去附近逛逛街，一边溜达着一边刷贴，抬头就看见几个人从我跟前走过去………………

387L

估计应该不是工作，他们把衣服都换了反正不是演出路透时候那身，我也不好真的跟着走，但是因为路上人不多他们走得又慢，就悄悄看了好久…………

388L

真是老大爷散步，还要慢慢走

389L

慕了

390L

也不是走得慢，主要走两步H就要停下来给B拍一些（dui）照片，导致他们一路走走停停……灿哥和另外一个小帅哥（应该就是组合第三个成员那个小哥）就跟旁边手插兜边等边四处看

391L

……公费蜜月，你们可以的

392L

擦……他们是真的不放过我

393L

我有个问题，队友真的不会把他们按在地上打吗？？？

394L

妈妈我牙疼

395L

合着H就是去给他拍私人写真的

396L

也没有，他也给其他小哥哥拍了，也拍了点风景，相机都不是他工作时候带的那种，就一个小莱卡……就是比例上，你懂的，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓：咔嚓咔嚓。这样

397L

xtms

398L

这太有画面感了wwwwwwwww

399L

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh好一个写实派描述

400L

我都想替队友把他们按在地上打了！！！

401L

后来他们进了一个商场，就没再看见了

402L

很可以了……我都没想到有生之年这贴里能出现偶遇锤……还一天锤两次，毕竟贴里就这么点人（手动笑哭

403L

378L还有什么记得的嘛，分享分享鸭

404L

是啊是啊，小细节也行

405L

um……其实事情发生挺突然的，我也有点懵，现在能想起来印象比较深的嗯……我想想啊

406L

您慢慢想！！！

407L

端茶倒水

408L

嗯，第一个是B……他真的小小只……（笑哭）有一次他想看相片预览H不给他，还站直了身子踮脚举高相机逗他，B蹦了第一下没够着，就用小拳拳捶人家胸口……然后H惨叫一声跟受了内伤似的蜷起来相机就被抢走了……这块真特别搞笑，周围有路人都看笑了……B声音跟他玩游戏时候差不多那么大，大老远也能断断续续听见，H的话比起视频里那个温柔帅哥完美男友的形象反而多了很多鲜活？的感觉，就好像也挺咋咋呼呼爱折腾的，笑起来音调意外的高昂hhhh看着年纪都小了

409L

……好的吧，这教科书级的打情骂俏

410L

我又在为别人的爱情故事流lui

411L

啊啊啊啊活活泼泼可可爱爱的小H！！！我好喜欢！！！！！

412L

心里这又甜又酸的感觉是怎么回事

413L

看看B那个胳膊我怀疑H的内伤可能不是装的。

414L

LS哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我们B那只是暴娇！！怎么可能真打！

415L

对了，还有一点不知道能不能说，（反正我说了），H管B叫哥，不知道只是尊称（？）还是开玩笑还是就真是哥，毕竟我就听见一嗓子

416L

卧槽，这对难道还是年下？

417L

我爱年下！！！！！！年下大法好！！！！！

418L

我也想要个帅帅的摄影师年下男朋友每天帮我拍美美的照片（微笑）

419L

ls快洗洗睡吧，梦里啥都有

TBC


	5. 【黄饼|论坛体】我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了（5）

迷城论坛→丛林娱乐→休闲八卦

【HOT】标题：我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

420L

然后他们就消失了这么久…………

421L

再没消息了，是真度蜜月去了么

422L

网瘾少年H连微博都不发了，我很恐慌

423L

真的一点消息都么得

424L

……又被骗进来了，我明天再来……

425L

哎呦，我说为什么有人叫我来看这贴

426L

？啥意思？

427L

这贴还能进新人啊wwww

428L

这俩人，我曾经好熟的啊……

429L

？？？？？

430L

！！！

431L

熟人？

432L

我的妈呀该来的总会来！！！！亲友终于登场了！！！！

433L

不是不是，也没那么……亲友也是有一阵之前的亲友了…………不过没想到再见会是在这种情况

434L

既然来了就不能这么轻易让你走了

435L

他们真的认识好久了吗？？？？还有到底什么关系能透露吗…………

436L楼主

我群里听说有新进展狂奔而来！！！！！

437L

LZ你们什么时候有群的都不告诉我一声？

438L楼主

[绝美爱情群二维码.jpg]

439L

就，哎呀也没什么就是他俩是我高中同学

440L楼主

？？？？？？？？？？

441L

他们高中就认识了？？？？

442L

……虽然我说过他们发生什么我都不惊讶了，可我还是要用枯朽的声音喊出一声卧槽！！！！

443L

高中？？……老师他俩早恋！！！！

444L

你们仨都一个班吗？那岂不是知道好多好多料

445L

425L您能抹掉个人信息把能说的给我梦港一港吗（卑微）

446L

求爆料！！！

447L

要真说其实也没什么大不了的事情，就除了上课就是闹腾，踢球打游戏……不过我们不是一班，H跟我是，B比我们高一年级

448L

有没有青涩甜蜜的校园恋爱剧

449L

真的是年下！

450L

H是不是那会就这么帅了

451L

你跟H一班为啥会和B也熟啊

452L

LS你发现了花店

453L

华点。

454L

hhhh我看得懂

455L

……你们电视剧看多了吧，哪有那么多恋爱剧啊23333，不过H那会确实就很帅了，虽然改不了男子高中生本质沙雕的内核，我们男的眼光来看再帅看看也就那样了，但是跟他不太熟的小姑娘小姐姐常被他外表蒙骗，整天情书小礼物往他柜子抽屉里塞，但是没瞅见他有什么反应，毕竟H那时候参加摄影部，学校有事没事就拉他们给拍照去，平时就挺忙的，剩下的时间就是跟B和另外几个学长学弟，偶尔还带上我，就一起打打游戏，运运动，插科打诨，就那样呗……

456L

H那会人气还是很高的，老有小姑娘等他放学想跟他一起回家，不过基本上他一下课就跑社团，社团结束就跟B一起吃晚饭去……小姑娘们等个一两次就放弃了

457L

B和他几个比较熟的学长都是音乐部的，基本上学校活动都得强制参加，H也是，他俩就是这样认识的。

458L

H在我们班里坐最后一排，我坐他前头，下课的时候B经常从高年级的楼上下来串班找他，我们班主任都认识他了……当然本来就差不多所有老师也都认识他……然后B没地儿坐就坐H腿上，（他那会看起来比现在还要小小只）（B哥对不起）课间就那么十分钟反正我们就偶尔聊聊天就慢慢熟了……第一次见他的时候我心里还挺虚的，你们也知道他那个外形不说话的时候……就看起来很不好接触的样子，结果他当着我的面就一边叫人名字一边往H怀里扎进去……那一瞬间我就知道我错了，后来发现是个超级好相处的哥，还经常请我们吃饭，现在想起来还是很感激

459L

诶，说到他俩认识突然想起来，好像听H说过一嘴，当时是运动会开幕，他刚进社团本来不应该是他去的，结果他们部长因为感冒请假，就换成他了，然后他一新生位置在主席台第一排，就校长老师边上，给他弄得全程紧张不自在……B他们音乐社是开幕几个演出里最后还是倒数第二个，他那会在学校就还挺有名了，演出演得跟演唱会似的，H说当时他那个位置其实肉眼看不太清舞台，只能从学校配发的炮筒里头看，结果看着看着就入迷了，最后B他们演出照片出来得最少，他还以为会被骂……没想到B现在仍然在搞音乐，H还在给他拍照片……稍微有点感慨呢，好像只有我变了，他们就都还是我印象里的样子

460L

…………您，再把您发的看一遍，然后告诉我，这不是绝美校园恋爱剧这是什么？？？

461L

惊呆了……说实话，这特么，偶像剧都不敢这么写

462L

不行，我还是觉得好魔幻，完全没有真实感，您不是来驴我们的吧？

463L

？？？我为啥要驴你们，我用我游戏账号发誓说的都是真的

464L

游戏账号可还行

465L

那是我最值钱的家当了

466L

喷了

467L

好吧我信了同学君wwwww

468L

但是你们那个脑补啊，说真的我确实没看出来，我感觉他们就是纯关系真的好……吧？

469L

好也是，非常好的好了

470L

wwwwwwwwwww你那个吧，说明了你的心虚

471L

emmmm……其实，如果没看这贴…………我觉得他俩真的特别正常纯良的友谊………………但是看你们的脑补看得我整个人也不太对劲了

472L

怎么个不对劲了来你说说我听听（搬来小板凳）

473L

同学君慢慢讲

474L

就是吧，现在想想，那会我们虽然都觉得H好看的，但是只有B是真的有事没事就夸H特别可爱夸他好看，特别爱对着他亲亲抱抱举高高（虽然举不起来亲不着），就很直观能感觉出B很喜欢这个学弟

475L

什么学弟，是男朋友

476L

看视频路透什么的我一直以为H会比较主动来着，没想到还有这种历史

477L

233333，H不是那种一下子就会跟人特别亲近的类型，当然也不难接近，不过B哥真的是……一开始就对他很热情了，那会其实H老是一脸被他缠得受不了的样子在那挣扎，但是B一旦没动静不对他动手动脚了就轮到他了……我觉得他俩谁也别说谁

478L

不过也没有什么实际上的就你们说的锤什么啦，高中男生的友谊有时候也很腻歪的，很难解释清楚哈哈，他俩都是我年少时光里很重要的朋友，不管他们是什么关系对我都没有影响，就是觉得那时候关系那么好的人过了这快小十年了还能这样，就好像我的青春被他们延续下去了的感觉，哎呀，写着写着居然有点想哭了

479L楼主

我表演一个眼泪决堤

480L

是爱情，都听我的

481L

嗑到神仙cp了

482L

我已经不羡慕H能有B往怀里扎了，我只想祝你们幸福

483L

真的不执著他们什么关系了，真的跟同学君说得一样关系这么好，又一起经历了这么久时光，好羡慕这种感情

484L

哎，毕了业关系就全都淡了的我现在回想起自己的高中生涯，明明当时关系那么好的人现在却连发个问候都有些尴尬

485L

话说同学君，谁叫你来看这贴的，叫你来的人也认识他们？

486L

啊……我媳妇……跟B一年级他隔壁班的学姐，之前和H一起去找B的时候帮她搬过一次东西，工作以后又遇见，没想到她还记得我，后来就，诶嘿~

487L

？？？？连亲友都要塞我狗粮？？？？？你们还是人吗？

488L

……弃贴了，拜了个拜

489L

你们学校怎么回事？

490L

哈哈哈哈祝幸福

491L

谢谢~其实我们也好久没联系了，这贴反倒让我回忆起了不少二笔青葱岁月，看他们过得也挺不错，就也挺开心的

492L

不知道他们是一直有联系还是最近两年才开始？大学毕业也要三四年吧，有没有可能跟同学和学姐一样再见面旧情复燃wwww

493L

H发微博了！！！！

494L

[帅哥车上自拍.jpg]

495L

说终于结束了刚下飞机准备回家了，等下去接ggami回来

496L

呜呜呜说想ggami了，还装哭，啊啊啊啊他怎么这么可爱

497L

眼睛底下黑眼圈好重……好像挺累的

498L

但是也说了工作还没完全结束还不会复更，不知道还要等多久，好想他

499L

B的工作完没完，他俩行程应该不完全重合吧，好想去问

500L

想儿子，哼唧

501L

LSS不用去问了，B也回家了哈哈哈哈哈果然一起回去了吗

502L

[车窗外风景照.jpg]

503L

……他能不能学学H发点自拍

504L

你们看这车窗边上内饰整个就跟H自拍背景里一样，合着俩人在后排一左一右……就不能发张合照吗真是的

505L

一人血书求合照

506L

二人血书

507L

emmm，其实吧，想了想，如果他们真的在一起但是不想公开，我也能理解，毕竟现实环境那个样子，要面对的事情太多，也没有网上随口一说开玩笑那么轻松

508L

……LS这么一说我突然有点难过了

509L

一提现实……就变得特别现实……

510L楼主

说起来最近我也有点犹豫要不要把这个帖子锁了，既然关于他们的故事都知道这么多了，就没必要再去挖掘别的了，不管他们是不是我们想的或者期待的那样，大家在心里默默祝福和支持就好了

511L

锁吧，我支持，以后B如果以艺人身份活动的话，很多事还是不那么轻松的

512L

哎……

513L

虽然我也支持……但是好舍不得

514L楼主

没关系啦，还有群嘛，大家在背后默默注视着他们[绝美爱情群二维码.jpg][绝美爱情地下室二维码.jpg]←地下室属于午夜场内部人员专用，审核才能进，有年龄限制，申请请自觉哦

515L

？？？？你们居然背着我开了午夜场，看我一脚油门开进去

516L

我看到了什么好东西！！！

517L

悄声说新福特那个飙高速列车的太太也在群里

518L

申请了！！！求速速审核！！！！我脑内万字脑洞正没处倾诉呢

519L

太太我来了！！！！

520L

……我还感动着呢这画风一下就跑偏了……

521L

太太肯定是围观帖子了，刚在微博发了一百个啊然后说要开学园向新坑

522L

这速度也太快了吧hhhhh

523L

害，今朝有酒今朝醉，快乐生活每一天

524L

草（双语）

525L

我们有糖人的快乐就是这么朴实无华，且不枯燥。

TBC


	6. 【黄饼|论坛体】我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了（完）

迷城论坛→丛林娱乐→休闲八卦

【HOT】标题：我老公好像和我男朋友搞在一起了

526L

???B突然开直播了，他不应该刚到家么

527L

想死我啦！！！啊啊啊我的儿子！！！！

528L

会动的呜呜呜呜呜好久没见到了

529L

他也看着好累的样子，怎么不休息会啊

530L

额，这一上来突如其来的半退坑宣言……虽然做好了心理准备，但是没想到这么快……一个直播就说了……

531L

？？？我在上班没法看求文字转播！！！！我害怕

532L

他说好多人可能已经知道了他本职工作，忙起来确实没什么时间，工作最近逐渐步上正轨以后私人时间会更少，只能说以后有机会的话可能会直播，后期剪辑那种视频不会再继续更新了。

533L

还劝大家不要伤心，如果愿意的话，以后可能会有别的方式见到他

534L

我老公要出道了！！！！！（大喊）

535L

其实我喜欢的up退圈我应该失落才对，但是我心里这悄悄涌起的期待是怎么回事

536L

wwwwww万万妹想到我可能要从追游戏阿婆主变成追歌手

537L

其实这几天我已经悄悄把他们发过的歌听了个遍了，，另外两个小哥哥也关注上了，随时准备转职成为追星女孩

538L

新歌可能下个月出！划重点！！！

539L

说了很多感谢的话，说他玩游戏也没什么意思（不宝贝你最有意思了！）技术也没多好（技术不错了反正不差！）但是还是有那么多人支持他就很感激，也给了他很多现实生活中的信心和创作灵感

540L

卧槽，他刚算是提了H吗？

541L

嗯？

542L

有人问他吃饭没有他说还没等内谁回来，弹幕都留言问谁，他就笑着说你们不都知道吗别装了

543L

我知道，但是我就想听你说！来大声把他名字念出来！！！

544L

hhhhhhhhhhhh

545L

emmmmmm我隐约从这语气里听出了小小的撒娇般的炫耀？是我的错觉吗？

546L

ls我觉得不是。

547L

还说这次专辑的歌录完了，现在主要就是后期和包装那些，不太需要他参与的部分了，但是要准备安排演出之类的，还有几个新歌想要写完

548L

突然聊起了音乐风格，半懂不懂我就瞎听

549L

！！！H回来了！！！！

550L

听见脚步声逐渐靠近然后

551L

太会了，睿斯派

552L

……围观群众浮上来就想说一句，我感觉自己被狗粮咣咣糊脸……懂吗，就北方人打雪仗那种级别的

553L

怎么了嘛快讲讲啊！！！！

554L

完全就是xql啊……

555L

这里我要仔细描述一下等一下别急，我先缓缓

556L

绝了，ggami那个vip观众席让人好生羡慕

557L

就先是脚步声逐渐靠近，伴随着狗狗那种小型犬的嗷嗷叫，B就还没来得及把嘴里的话说完，门就被推开了，就听H的声音问哥吃饭去么，B就朝着门开的方向看着也不说话，然后H：怎么了？B没回答，H就：直播呢？B就嗯了一声，表情又是想笑又是有点穿帮了的那种尴尬，就特微妙，H没说话，俩人就僵持着对视了一会，沉默着（此时滚动评论都疯了，我就只好把评论关了看），然后H就把怀里抱着的ggami往镜头前面一送一边装成狗狗的声音跟观众打招呼（巨可爱）B就扒拉他让他走

558L

H不听，让ggami怼镜头好几次，B开始哼唧之后就抱着狗狗站起来往B旁边走，就能看见他身子和下半张脸，B就不乐意，不让他出镜一直把他往外推，H说又不是不认识，B说不管这是我直播，H不理他就往后退找镜头，B就蹦起来用手糊住H的脸喊说不行不给看（俩人跟那折腾的时候gammi就被H抱在怀里夹在中间……）后来B把H推出去了，还喊了一句说让粉丝先等会他要先去打一架……

559L

我看你们是妖精打架。

560L

请问二位还回来吗（knockknock

561L

你们打你们的不用管我！！！

562L

B把H推出画面的时候，H被B两只手挡着脸仰着脑袋什么都看不见但是一手抱着ggami另一只手还搂着B的腰，而且笑得特别苏啊啊啊啊啊

563L

LS姐妹好眼力

564L

我们来猜猜B不肯让H露脸是嫌他抢镜还是不想把npy给其他人看

565L

一直光看别人描述他们现场，我终于看见真的了，不行，还是太有冲击力了，想象和看见完全是两种感觉，真实得好不真实啊

566L

我懂那种感觉！！！！

567L

B回来了，小孩耳朵都红了说话直结巴呜呜呜呜呜

568L

深刻怀疑H肯定在画面外干了什么

569L

LS自信点，把深刻怀疑删了

570L

在那清嗓子都不敢看镜头了哈哈哈哈我疯狂捶桌子

571L

评论问这次工作，B说H这次给他们拍照是直接和公司对接的，B开始都不知道，有人问起高中的时候，他说是同学，又想起来说高中那会H就说他如果出专辑自己要给他拍封面，这次合作定下来以后H跟他这么说他都不信，一直到他准备出门前一天打包行李的时候H也开始收拾东西，他打电话给公司确认才发现是真的

572L

卧……槽……H这什么浪漫誓言我特么服了真的

573L

关键还做到了。

574L

我又相信爱情了

575L

有点感动……小时候的约定啊，说起来就是一句话，到真正做到绝对不是什么简单的事情，那可是一辈子事业

576L

H真的，那得下定多大的决心，我泪了

577L

弹幕都说好感动，B说是啊，说一开始以为他随口一说，何况这么久了他本来早就忘了，H也是工作刚起步挺忙的，中间也经历了很多事，最后能走到这里要感谢很多人（然后小小声）当然也很感激H

578L

蹭得累这会居然还在蹭

579L

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我的眼泪不值钱

580L

他明明笑着说但是感觉眼眶都有点红了

581L

很不容易吧……毕竟各方面来说，不管是工作和生活都不是一条容易的路

582L

快去看微博！

583L

谁的微博

584L

？

585L

我搬来了[没关系❤ (演出照片).jpg]

586L

H还跟隔壁偷偷看直播！

587L

擦为什么人家的男朋友这么甜啊我算了

588L

酸！

589L

这波隔空秀恩爱的操作真高级……

590L

本本质女友粉是真的算了，我退出

591L

这照得也太帅了吧……角度和冲击力都好棒，不是专业的不会夸，就感觉好厉害

592L

期待专辑出来的成片了

593L

你们看见B看弹幕让他看手机以后一脸莫名其妙去看手机然后那个表情变化了吗！！！！阿伟死去活来

594L

那个小害羞想笑又要忍着又想夸又要蹭得累的小表情还有无限上扬的嘴角

595L

“拍得好看啊？”假装皱眉盯着看“嗯……还行吧主要是人好看。”

596L

xswl他还把图给保存了，那个点开打开原图和下载的三部曲按钮位置我再熟悉不过绝对不会看错

597L

怎么这么可爱我的老天爷

598L

隐约觉得屋外的H一定在狂笑

599L

H微博下面有没吃瓜的粉在问是谁，哥哥是去看演出去了吗，好想跟她说那是你嫂子……dbq

600L

哈哈哈住手

601L

嫂子可还行，那是我老公（不死心）

602L

直播结束啦，说他们今天赶路都没好好吃东西，再不走H要饿死了（还是很关心自己男朋友的嘛）

603L

希望他们吃完饭好好休息吧，看俩人那个黑眼圈啊

604L

呼……结束断开黑屏的一瞬间突然有种从梦中苏醒的失落感是为什么呢

605L

大概太梦幻非现实了。

606L

神仙爱情

607L

真的，神仙爱情这词我一直觉得特假，但是，这次就还真挺给他神仙的

608L

其实想想最后也没有直接说出来到底什么关系，可能还是有些顾虑吧

609L

但是也没否定啊

610L

要硬说纯兄弟情义也能说得通……

611L

可以但没必要

612L

这些都不重要了吧，都到这地步了其实直不直说也无所谓，本身分不分享私生活都是个人自由，他们愿意说就听着，不愿意完全没必要执着

613L

我瞅这H害挺愿意的[唔啾啾~饿死啦~终于能吃饭啦~你们吃饭了吗(等餐自拍.jpg等餐玩手机B.jpg)]

614L

可恶，就当我没说吧！来！继续发！！！

615L

噗——

616L

想想这算是一起露脸第一天，就让他嘚瑟一会吧……可我说着怎么还是握紧了拳头呢

617L楼主

在山沟沟里失去信号刚出来补完一切的我只想喊一声：祝你们幸福啊啊啊！！！！！

618L

我以为lz失联了呢

619L

LZ您醒啦！

620L楼主

虽然我仿佛错过全世界，可是还是觉得今天世界好美！！！

621L

刚把整个帖子看了一遍回来感叹一句LZNB，多亏您的火眼金睛让我遇上这么一段神仙爱情

622L楼主

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜虽然我同时失去了老公和男朋友，但我还是好快乐

623L

哈哈哈哈现在看这标题还是笑死

624L

刚飙车太太（？）又疯了发了一百个啊说要开新坑（谁来提醒她那篇学园向还没找着落呢wwww）

625L

而且今天还有学园里的新梗，童年约定什么的

626L

虱子多了不咬，坑多了不愁。

627L

太太你也来啦

628L

想不到一开始感觉各种脑补过多的贴居然最后是这么一个结局，艺术果然还是高于生活

629L

话说LZ之前说的锁帖，还锁吗？

630L楼主

锁，我脑补开始的故事告一段落，他们的生活还要继续呀

631L

（其实我觉得B出道以后，认识的人多了肯定还得开新帖

632L

到时候的事情到时候再说了

633L楼主

我已经跟管理员申请了，四点整锁帖，感谢大家一直以来的陪伴

634L楼主

希望大家以后也能继续支持他们就好了

635L

兄弟姐妹们群里见[绝美爱情群二维码.jpg]大手们请来支援[绝美爱情地下室二维码.jpg]

636L

还有一分钟啦

637L

那肯定的，我已经做好准备了

638L

当然会了，毕竟是我看着走来的（好像并没有）

639L

三十秒倒数

640L楼主

最后还是，祝他们幸福！！！！

641L

谢谢~会的~

642L

？？？？LS？？？？

643L

卧槽！？

644L

LZ你看楼上是不是

644L

【本贴已锁定禁止回复】

——————————— 

因为没到饭点而略显安静的餐厅里，看着手机的黄铉辰发出一声轻轻的笑，然后抬头看向对面正低头用勺子努力把鸡腿解体的人：“他们说祝我们幸福呢。”

徐彰彬抬头看了他一眼，又马上低下头去，只是嘴角稍微一扬，不经意却肯定地回答：“会的。”

黄铉辰把身子前倾靠向餐桌，笑着拿起自己那双筷子。

“我也是这么说的。”

END

番外

20XX-XX-XX 16:01:22

迷城论坛→丛林娱乐→休闲八卦

【NEW】标题：所以刚才那贴里到底是不是H？


End file.
